The Animal and Biostatistics Core will work directly with Project Leaders to design, plan, monitor and interpret all animal experiments, as well as, provide specific mouse models and standardized experimental protocols in support of the overall program hypothesis that the understanding of the mechanisms of dietary restriction and reduced growth hormone/insulin growth factor (GH/IGF) signaling-dependent cellular protection can be applied to the prevention and treatment of age-related diseases. Mouse breeding colonies of unique genetic and molecular phenotypes which target specific tissue or cellular GH/IGF pathways are the source of offspring to be characterized for longevity, stress resistance, spontaneous cancer development and protection from oxidative damage and established chemotherapy drugs. The core provides an integrative framework for assessment of common outcomes across the individual projects needs. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Animal and Biostatistics Core will apply the expertise of its leaders to improve the design, execution, interpretation, and publication of all animal studies proposed in this program project. The Animal and Biostatistics Core will monitor all animal experiments using specific mouse models and standardized experimental protocols to provide an integrative framework for assessment of common outcomes across the individual projects.